My-World Trigger Chapter 1(Yasuke Mori)
by jackoler
Summary: This is My story of how i became a Border agent
This is why I hate battling neighbors in small area's . I gota make use of my trion before I bailout,

-(gun fire noise)-Yasuke when will learn that your not on this mission alone Saji said.

-(slashes from a scorpion) Well atleast he let us do the easy parts, he took on have a dozen neighbors at the other side of the street-Aki said

-guys I would say thanks but you know as your leader I just have to be honest and say we still have work to do.

This is but one of many mission I have with my team and how it all started during this battle with the neighbors.

 **Introduction**

Earth a nice planet , deep within it a place called **Mikado city-** japan. It was overrun by unknown invaders from another dimension called **Neighbors** . Our city

was taken over and all of our weapons did nothing on them, all hope seems lost . Until a mysterious group drove off the invaders with weapons unknown to

human kind, and delivered a message " leave the Neighbors to us" It was then mikado city had hope again .In that came the studying and development of

Neighbor technology to defend themselves, thus the creation of an Organization to defend the world from them, it was called **Border** Defense Agency-(or

Border for short). In a short amount of years a building was made as HQ to recruit New border Agents to defend and stop Neighbor invaders to ever reach

Mikado city. My name Yasuke Mori (age-16) and this is were I start at being a Border agent. Two years ago When I started enlisting to Border things got a little hard with my foster parents and by mean "little" I meant "dangerous" they started scolding me on how I should not to be involved in this kind of thing.

-Yasuke what are you trying to do, get yourself hurt and for what,-Miwa(foster mother)said.

-she's right , do you think that being a border agent is going to be right thing for you.-Makoto(foster father)said

I tried telling what being a border agent means to me and how I could become so much better, plus I also told them my childhood friends are joining to, so they

would know I won't be doing this alone. Then after an hour and some crying from my foster mom ,my foster dad realized that I Acted just like my dad in the self-defense force

and then he said OK, my foster mom was still crying because this would be scary for her seeing as though I will being on the battle field defending them instead of

me. I was excited and happy, I was then hugging them for good luck on my destination to Border HQ and to register. when I got in there was a lot of people

standing in for tryouts and to see if I was agent material, until I saw Saji Aoti, my childhood friend I meet in grade school. he then pat my back on

-Ready for this bud because there no going back.-Saji said

When the admin call out our names for the the physicals and intelligence exam, I then had to be scanned for how much **Trion** is inside me (Trion Is a

Biological power source, or energy that resides within every living human.) and the admin said I have a medium amount. After then we were now going To use

training field for the use of our **Trigger-** (A Neighbor's Technology that is powered by Trion. It is mainly used for combat purpose,but it also has other functions).

The admin agent then announce which area type we should be in. For close combat types their are called- **Attackers**. For gun type their are called **Gunners** and

 **Shooters.** Finally we have long rang types their called **Snipers.** I was always doing sword fighting when i was in after school so i went as an Attacker, and

when i went over in the weapons roster to see which weapon I want,I could only use these three

- **Scorpion** (A light-weight blade speed oriented attackers use often,the blade can materialized at will and it weigh almost nothing,plus it can be bended or made into other things by adjusting the trion, however its not that durable and it can be broken easily, by a shield.)

 **-Kogetsu** (also know as Fox moon, it's a popular all purpose blade like katana, unlike Scorpion it's not easily taken out but you can't change the shape or length and its heavy, but its balance in high durability and strike strength.)

- **Raygust** (A defensive type trigger which its blade can be transformed like scorpion, it has low offensive power and its heavy, but it has high stamina and it has a shield mode that increase durability in exchange for low attack power, it may not be that popular but it use a Thruster trigger which increased in strength.)

all these trigger type weapon look all good. but i can only use one as may main ,and then it hit me the most I could do well in is with a good and stable defensive

weapon ,I decided to chose Raygust as my main trigger weapon and now that my trigger was made , I saw it and it was amazing (even though it just look like

bar handle from a bike), I then went into the training simulator that then all do is say **Trigger-on** and then I start to transform into this trion made suit that

was also stand issue wear for beginners I then saw my opponent a trion solider dummy , I then activated my raygust(and to frank it a little heavy but not to

heavy for me wield) and I started going into battle , I started to Strike down that trion solider like cutting through sheet rock with broadsword it was amazing

and at the same time hard for once in my life I felt great, but it also came to quick as I finish in only 1.5 minutes. the admin the certified me as a full border

agent ,C-class by then I was happy that I am now a border agent, and so was Saji when he text me( I finish early than he did ) He's now a sniper, and boy was

that good news. This was the beginning of my life as a border agent and so my story continues.


End file.
